Manteniendo la esperanza
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella espera pacientemente al amor de su vida, pero llega un día en el que no soporta mas y contra todas las reglas impuestas por su mundo decide ir al encuentro de su amado o mas bien ¿él ira a su encuentro? HIATUS
1. PREFACIO

**Hola, es un gusto darles la bienvenida a este nuevo fic; los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es de mi loca imaginación… ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACIO<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Caminaba todos los días por las calles del pueblo en el que vivía. Desde que me quedé solo, siempre lo hacía. Era una forma de sentirme acompañado. Me agradaba la sensación del frio ambiente corriendo por mi cuerpo, sentir el viento fresco de las cinco de la tarde golpear mi rostro y despeinar mi cabello, dejándolo aún más inmanejable y dándole un aspecto mucho mas descuidado; había dejado de luchar contra el, era imposible aplacarlo.

Salir a caminar todas las tardes, no solo lo hacía por mero gusto o placer. Había algo en mi interior, una extraña sensación, como si fuera obligado a salir en busca de algo. Aún no sabía qué, pero mi intuición me lo decía. O tal vez solo lo hacía por el viento, aquel aire que me hacía sentir pleno, libre. Sentía que me acariciaba, y eso era muy agradable.

**Bella's POV**

—Maldita sea, Bella, todos los días es lo mismo —me regañó un día Alice, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana.

—Perdóname, Ali, pero es que no sé cuánto tiempo más debo esperar, y eso me tiene en ascuas —dije, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza. La verdad es que la entendía, mis acosos se habían convertido en una rutina desde hace ya algún tiempo.

—Ya pronto, Bella, muy pronto. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

—He tenido toda la paciencia del mundo, pero entiéndeme, me siento muy sola. Quiero sentir solo un beso, ¿acaso es tanto pedir, un beso o un abrazo por adelantado? —pregunté en tono de súplica.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te entiendo. Me pasó exactamente lo mismo —dijo de forma apagada—. Pero debes entender que no puedes adelantar nada, todo es a su debido tiempo, Bella, eso lo sabes mejor que yo —fue su contestación, y se fue corriendo a donde estaba su queridísimo novio. Qué fácil era decirlo, ella ya tenía a su lado a ese chico perfecto, y yo, yo estaba sola, peor que un hongo, ah no, ¡los hongos por lo menos están un poco acompañados!

Malditas reglas de mierda. ¿En qué momento surgieron? Seguro de una mente o de un corazón que era muy duro y podía resistir.

.

Como todos los días, puntual a las cinco de la tarde, corrí hacia el balcón de mi cuarto, a conformarme con mi cita diaria a la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>BR Ariana Mendoza<strong>


	2. Sueños

**Capítulo 1**

**SUEÑOS**

**Edward's POV**

Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península de Olympic en el estado de Washington; ese era el lugar donde vivía, ahora lo recuerdo. Estaba rodeado por una vegetación impresionante. Inmensos bosques que para muchos podrían causar miedo, para algunos cineastas un lugar perfecto para el rodaje de una película de terror, para muchos escritores un lugar inspirador, pero aquel día, un 15 de octubre, no importa de qué año —el tiempo ha dejado de tener sentido ahora—, para mí esos bosques reflejaban paz y armonía.

Salí de mi casa, dispuesto a mi cita eterna con el viento de aquellas calles silenciosas, pero aquel lugar inmenso e infinito, tan lleno de vida, me atrajo. Y no solo el, sino que el mismo viento que sentía todas las tardes hizo que me girara, y una fuerza extraña que no sé cómo describir, me guió hacia su interior.

Tomé el sendero que de mi casa conducía hacia el interior de ese paraíso. El caminito ya estaba un poco perdido entre la vegetación, desde hacía años no había sido pisado por nadie, supongo que la última persona que lo usó fue mi padre.

Mi padre, Carlisle, falleció cuando yo tenía quince años. Murió haciendo lo que más amaba: las excursiones. En una de sus salidas a este mismo bosque, no sabemos cómo ni por qué, pero dos días estuvo desaparecido. Mi madre, Esme, estaba totalmente desesperada; se paseaba como león enjaulado por toda la casa, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, solo esperando noticias de los rescatistas. Cuando lo encontraron, su cuerpo inerte reposaba a la orilla de un inmenso árbol, y en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa; bueno, eso fue lo que me contó mamá, ya que yo no fui capaz de ir a ver su cuerpo cuando nos llegó la noticia de que lo encontraron.

Mi madre murió años más tarde, cuando yo tenía veintitrés. Su expresión cambió totalmente desde que papá se fue, ya no era tan feliz como antes, tal vez la gente diga que es algo ridículo y lo crean imposible, pero mi madre murió de amor. Aunque nunca me lo haya dicho, y tratara de aparentar ánimo, siempre la escuchaba llorar por las noches, y en muchas ocasiones la escuchaba hablar sola. Cuando la encontré sin vida en su lecho, estaba sonriente, como hacía tiempo no la había visto, y aunque me dolió su muerte, me alegré por ella. Ahora estaba con mi papá, y eran felices en donde quiera que estuvieran. Fui testigo en muchas ocasiones del inmenso amor que los dos se profesaban. Era un amor puro, que a veces parecía irreal. Un amor inocente, digno de envidiar y tomar como ejemplo.

Me adentré en ese lugar que no me había atrevido a pisar por temor a los recuerdos, y porque de verdad generaba miedo, pero ese día era diferente. A medida que avanzaba, fui admirando los árboles tan inmensos y frondosos, los animalitos que correteaban entre las ramas y se escondían tras escuchar ruidos, los pajarillos que silbaban a lo lejos, el olor de toda clase de vegetación mezclado con el olor de la lluvia; no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esa inspección, pero cuando menos me di cuenta, miré a mí alrededor y ya no había camino, solo pared tras pared de material vegetal verde. Pero, ¿qué más daba?, me sentía tan bien ahí.

El sonido de un arroyo corriendo cerca llamó mi atención, y sin pensarlo seguí la dulce música que se deprendía de aquel lugar desconocido. Me adentré un poco más, tras unas ramas a unos metros, se podía ver más claridad. Cuando llegué a aquel sitio, mis ojos no podían de tanta impresión. Era un lugar maravilloso, amplio y lleno de paz; un tranquilo arroyo, —el sonido que captó mi atención—, al parecer nacía no muy lejos de allí. Serpenteaba por en medio del inmenso claro hasta desembocar en un hermoso lago, algo raro, pero hermoso. El prado estaba lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Lo que verdaderamente era perfecto ahí, era una hermosa mujercita que estaba sentada casualmente en una de las piedras al borde del lago, con sus delicados pies dentro del agua. Sus hermosos cabellos castaños se pavoneaban gloriosos al viento, su cara angelical que parecía irreal, sus ojos, que apenas se conectaron con los míos, me fundí y me perdí completamente en ellos; por esos ojos estaba dispuesto a dar hasta mi vida si eso era necesario. Sus labios —tan rojos, que incitaban sensuales pensamientos—, me brindaron una sonrisa que no supe definir.

—Por fin —fue el sonido que salió apenas en un susurro de aquella gloriosa boca. Fue un susurro cargado de impaciencia que apenas y llegó a mis oídos. Ese simple murmullo era música para mi alma.

Sacó sus pies del lago, y descalza se dirigió hasta mi sitio. No pude atinar a decir nada, me quedé paralizado contemplando su hermosura. Las ropas que llevaba eran totalmente blancas; un vestido que apenas le llegaba al muslo, le hacían ver totalmente hermosa, y en mí se despertó una rara sensación. Quería tener a esa mujer entre mis brazos y fundirme completamente en ella. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí; una distancia que me parecía tortuosa, y no hallaba mi voz para gritarle que no la conocía, que no sabía quién era, pero que sentía una inmensa necesidad de tocarla, de sentirla entre mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó, con esa voz hermosa—. ¿Acaso el viento mal me ha pagado al no hacerte llegar mi mensaje? —susurró con voz cauta. A pocos metros de mí, se detuvo.

—Perdóneme, amada mía —fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Un suspiro largo y profundo salió de sus labios, junto a un brillo en sus ojos, seguido por una sonrisa.

—No te asustes —dijo con un tono cauto—. Sé que tal vez soy muy egoísta, pero te necesitaba pronto, no pude esperar más —la sonrisa fue aplacada por un puchero que me hacía derretir. Agachó la cabeza, se mordió el labio, y por sus mejillas empezaron a escurrir lágrimas; cada una me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Sentía una atracción extraña hacia aquel ser desconocido, como una inmensa necesidad de protegerla. Sin esperar más, acorté la distancia y la abracé; un extraño cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo al solo contacto con su piel, la acuné con mis brazos para consolarla, pero me sentía tan impotente.

—Te necesitaba tanto —dijo en medio de sus lloriqueos—. Necesitaba tanto tu calor —alzó lentamente su cabeza escondida entre mi pecho—, necesito tus besos —susurró, y sin esperar más, acerqué mi cara a la suya y la besé con la devoción que se desprendía de mi pecho.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que yo también la esperaba y la necesitaba, como el aire para respirar. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, supe que ese era mi lugar: su boca. La besé con cuidado y desesperación, cada línea de sus labios me incitaba. Acaricié su rostro con mis pulgares; su piel era tan suave y sedosa, parecía de porcelana. Delineé cada rasgo de su rostro delicadamente, temía a herirla. La abracé por la cintura acercándola un poco más a mi cuerpo, mientras ella subía sus manos a mi cuello para después enredar sus dedos en mi cabello; eso me volvió loco. Me di cuenta que era ella lo que tanto estaba buscando.

No sé en qué momento pasó todo, pero estábamos tendidos sobre la hierba, besándonos desesperadamente, mis manos navegaron por aquel cuerpo glorioso y las manos de ella no se quedaron atrás, me acarició suavemente bajo mi camisa. Aún podía sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas caer. Con mi boca fui recorriendo lentamente el camino que había trazado cada una de ellas en su piel sonrosada, estaba a un instante de conocerla y ya sabía que la amaba.

—No llores, mi niña. No llores, mi vida, que me partes el alma —susurré, dándole un beso sobre uno de sus hermosos ojos.

—Ahora me haces tan feliz, Edward —dijo en medio de un gemido, que me volvió aún más loco—. Te esperé tanto tiempo que creí que nunca llegarías —me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, pero sonaba tan sensual en sus labios, quería escucharlo de nuevo

—Vuelve a decir mi nombre —gemí contra sus labios.

—Edward, Edward, mi Edward.

—Ya estoy aquí —susurré, me alejé un poco, aún sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, y adentrándome de nuevo en su mirada—. Dime, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunté confundido—. ¿Acaso te conozco de alguna parte y no te recuerdo? —no, eso era imposible, la recordaría. Sí, así hubiera sido, recordaría aquellos ojos, aquel sonrojo, aquel olor tan perfecto a bosque, a fresias, a lilas, a chocolate, a gloria. Su rostro, que estaba entre mis manos, se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues yo… yo… —se calló al instante.

—No importa —la tranquilicé, alzando su rostro para besarla nuevamente—, solo quiero saber tu nombre para no estar en desventaja —susurré, mientras dibujaba con mis besos un camino que conducía de su boca hasta su cuello.

—Bella —me susurró.

—Bella, mi amada, Bella...

Abrí los ojos y me encontré tendido en mi cama, en mi cuarto aún a oscuras, con las sabanas revueltas casi en el piso, y la sonrisa en mi rostro se desdibujó.

—Demonios, todo fue un sueño —fue tan frustrante, eso me desilusionó, pero inmediatamente volví a sonreír—. El sueño más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida —sonreí aún más— Bella, mi amada, Bella —suspiré, y me volví a acomodar entre las sabanas—. Nunca olvidaré tu nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>BR Ariana Mendoza<strong>


	3. Buscándote

**Capítulo 2**

**BUSCÁNDOTE**

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana —algo extraño en mí—, y ese día en especial no quería despertar, quería seguir soñando con ella, con Bella. Sabía que era un sueño, pero me había obsesionado con el; tan irreal y real al mismo tiempo.

Mientras me duchaba, en mi mente solo estaba ella; sus ojos color chocolate, su piel tan sedosa al tacto y a la vista, el sabor de sus labios. Aún podía sentir su olor exquisito sobre mi piel.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Me apresuré a salir envolviéndome en una toalla, abrí, y ahí estaba Ángela, mi novia desde hacía más de un año. Era una muy buena mujer, pero no la amaba. Tal vez la quería, pero eso era todo, estaba con ella por pura comodidad, para no sentirme solo y para poder satisfacer las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y los ojos negros por la pasión

—Buenos días —la saludé, devolviéndole un intento de sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi cielo —me dijo, abalanzándose hacia mí. Y aunque era una mujer menuda, sí que tenía fuerza. Porque cuando menos lo pensé, estaba en el piso. Sus labios se estrellaron bruscamente contra los míos y no tuve más opción que devolverle el beso. No pude evitar recordar a Bella y hacer la comparación: sus labios tan suaves y cálidos, la forma en cómo se amoldaban con los míos como si ese fuera su lugar; por el contrario, los besos de Ángela eran fríos, cargados de todo menos de ternura y de amor, solo me daban algo sexual. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y las mías no se quedaron atrás. Mi excitación se hizo presente al imaginarme a aquella mujercita de los cabellos al viento y ojos color chocolate, así que empecé a tocarla por todas partes, y al parecer no lo hacía nada mal, porque ella gemía de placer con cada roce que le daba. Me levanté, apartándola bruscamente, ella se sorprendió, pero le di una mirada pervertida. Sonrió y se relamió los labios.

—Tengo que cerrar la puerta —le dije, apresurando mis pasos para cerrarla y volver de nuevo a tomarla por la cintura, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. La desnudé rápidamente, no quería dar preámbulos a algo que era meramente sexual, Por su parte, ella mandó a volar la toalla que me cubría y se volvió a relamer los labios al ver mi enorme erección. La aprisioné contra la pared más cercana, la levanté en vilo, y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura.

—Duro, Edward, duro —susurró contra mi oído.

—Agárrate fuerte de mi cuello —le respondí, asintió, y de una sola estocada, fuerte y contundente, me adentré en ella, haciéndonos gemir con cada embestida. Después de que ella llegara al orgasmo, lo hice yo también. Cuando terminamos y nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, la dejé en el recibidor un momento mientras me iba a cambiar, y cuando regresé, ella ya estaba completamente arreglada.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vamos a ir hoy? —me preguntó de manera pícara.

—Bueno, Angie, ¿que te parece si vamos al bosque a dar un paseo?

—Oh, lindo chico, ¿así que en el bosque? Sería una buena experiencia —con ella siempre era así, todo dirigido al sexo, pero ya me había acostumbrado. No nos entendíamos para nada, a menos que fuera para follar. No respondí a eso, solo me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar.

— ¿Quieres algo? —le ofrecí, ella solo negó, estaba concentrada en el televisor.

.

Nos adentramos en silencio por el bosque, observaba todo a mí alrededor, y era todo tan distinto a la noche anterior en mi sueño. Esta vez sentía algo de temor, el camino estaba imposible, lleno de lodo por la lluvia estrepitosa que había caído en la madrugada. Las hojas de los arboles reflejaban oscuridad, los animalitos ni siquiera se observaban a los alrededores; seguramente estaban escondidos en sus cuevas. No pude dejar de recordar en ese instante a mi padre, él, que hace tantos años había recorrido ese basto bosque y había muerto en su interior, pero había muerto feliz, Ese era el consuelo que me quedaba. Había muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Regresémos, Edward —dijo Ángela, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que hasta ahora manteníamos, y rompiendo así también el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Este lugar da miedo.

—Calma, niña, no nos pasará nada —la tranquilicé.

Había disfrazado todo, incluso para mí mismo, haciendo parecer esa excursión como un simple paseo, pero muy en mí interior sabía que era porque, de alguna manera u otra, estaba buscándola. Quería creer que ella era real y no una mera fantasía…

**«**_**Amor mío, quiero encontrarte, quiero saber que eres real. Vine persiguiendo unas huellas casi invisibles, pero aquí estoy, guiado por mi tonto corazón**_**»**_**.**_

Seguimos caminando, esquivando varias raíces que salían a flote sobre la tierra, pertenecientes a los inmensos árboles. Varias veces Ángela se tropezaba y me tocaba ayudarla; se hizo algunos raspones, nada del otro mundo, pero como toda mujer, se quejaba por todo. No le di mucha importancia. Cuando ya me estaba rindiendo de buscar algo que no sabía que era, nos encontramos con un gran claro, pero era algo tan raro. Este claro era de lo más tenebroso, lleno de zanjas y lodazales, y por lo que se veía eran profundas. Solo lo miramos desde la distancia. Había espinas por todos lados, espinas que amenazaban con atravesar a cualquiera que se acercara. Ni la luz del día parecía hacer efecto en ese instante, pero tenía cierto aire a aquel lugar hermoso del sueño. De un momento a otro, empezó a llover como los mil demonios, y en cuestión de segundos todo se llenó de agua y se volvió más resbaloso. El viento empezó a soplar, en sus silbidos parecía entonar una melodía llena de dolor, desesperación, frustración e ira. Un canto casi asesino.

—Vámonos —le grité a Angie para que me escuchara, los truenos apagaban cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de mi boca, y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el poco césped y los muchos charcos, hacían un ruido estruendoso. Parecía, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, que el cielo se iba a caer. Ángela, a pesar de todo, pareció leer mis labios o escuchar algo —no estoy seguro—, porque sin chistar, dio media vuelta y empezó a casi correr hacia el lugar por el que habíamos entrado. Después de unos metros, la lluvia empezó a aminorar hasta que desapareció por completo, y los rayos del sol se filtraron entre los inmensos matorrales. No quise mencionar el tema, pero sí que me dio escalofríos. Preferí creer que solamente eran cuestiones de la naturaleza.

Con gran esfuerzo encontramos el camino de regreso a casa. Llegamos totalmente mojados y manchados de barro por todas partes, y Ángela estaba refunfuñando muy enojada

— ¡Maldito!, ¿por qué me llevaste a ese lugar? —gritó furiosa—. Me pudo haber pasado algo.

— ¡Por Dios, Angie!, ¿yo qué iba a saber?, solo quería dar un paseo, ¿que culpa tengo de que lloviera?, ¿acaso tengo poder sobre la lluvia o qué? —respondí irritado.

—Mira, mejor me voy, nos hablamos luego. Adiós.

—Está bien, adiós —le dije, y me di media vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

— ¡_Ash!_, Edward. Contigo nunca se puede, ¿verdad? —refunfuñó, y se metió en su auto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué conmigo no se puede? ¿Quién coño entiende a las mujeres?, ¿no fue ella la que se despidió furiosa? Pero en fin. Me metí en la casa y me duché por segunda vez en ese día.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que extrañamente pasó en el bosque ese día. Por mi mente viajaban las dos imágenes del claro; la de mi sueño y la de esa mañana en aquella excursión. Tenían cierta similitud, de eso no cabía duda, pero no tenían nada que ver al mismo tiempo la una con la otra. Nunca creí que los sueños fueran reales, pero desde que ella apareció en los míos, quería que lo fueran.

Los días pasaban tan tortuosamente, cada minuto, casa segundo, venían a mi como un gran golpe justo en la boca del estómago. Quería que fuera de noche eternamente para poder buscarla en mis sueños.

El cielo seguía manteniendo el mismo tono grisáceo, casi negro, de siempre. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente porque me reflejaba tristeza, y la más pura melancolía. Los árboles mullidos por los años me gritaban un sinfín de blasfemias, o eso era lo que yo escuchaba. Me gritaban que ella no volvería. El reconfortante viento de las tardes, ya no lo volví a sentir igual, hasta el punto de que al caminar ya ni me rozaba.

Salí de casa hacia mi trabajo en la biblioteca ubicada en el centro del pueblo. Trabajar lo hacía por pura distracción, no porque en verdad necesitara hacerlo. Mis padres me habían dejado el suficiente dinero para mantenerme de por vida, y en mí no se me daba el despilfarro, solo lo gastaba en cosas estrictamente necesarias. Así que lo hacía por puro placer, porque los libros eran mi vida, mi mundo. Disfrutaba de mi soledad con ellos. En mis ratos libres escribía, y desde hacía dos meses para ser exactos, esa chica de mi sueño, ese ser angelical que me susurró su nombre, que me hizo esclavo de su presencia; se había convertido en mi única musa de inspiración.

No sé lo que en realidad me pasaba, pero de mi mente no se alejaba su recuerdo. Cuando agarraba un lápiz y un papel, mis dedos empezaban a crear descripciones casi mágicas de su anatomía y de lo que sentí con aquella única vez que mis dedos disfrutaron de repasar los contornos perfectos de su piel.

"_**Cierro los ojos e imagino tu sonrisa… la causa de mi alegría.**_

_**Junto a ella todo lo demás pierde significado.**_

_**Solo en tu mirada encuentro la calma.**_

_**Tus besos se convirtieron en mi alimento… tu piel en la necesidad de mi ser.**_

_**Camino por las calles sin rumbo, sin camino, sin destino.**_

_**Solo al recordarte todo cobra sentido… todo tiene un sentido".**_

Y así, al igual que como apareció aquella noche, tan furtivamente desapareció, dejando marcada no solo mi memoria o mi piel con sus besos; en mi alma quedó marcada aquella mirada dulce, aquel susurro casi angelical de mi nombre y aquel murmullo: "te necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto tu calor, necesito tus besos". El sabor de sus labios, su olor que se filtró por mis fosas nasales hasta tocar el mismo centro de mi laxo corazón. Su olor se convirtió desde ese momento en mi adicción. Me podrían haber dicho que estaba loco, pero no le podía dar crédito. Ella tenía que ser más que un simple espejismo.

* * *

><p><strong>BR Ariana Mendoza<strong>

**Ari mil gracias por Betear esta historia, gracias por corregir mis horrores TE ADORO Perver ;) **

**MI BETA ES LA MAS BONITA DE TODAS. LA AMO :D**

**Bueno ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando la trama de la historia? ¿Qué creen que pasara? :D espero ansiosa sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas; son el motor, el combustible de mi imaginación.**

**Quiero contarles que empecé a hacer betear esta historia, perdón a quienes me leyeron y tuvieron que leer los insultos gramaticales y ortográficos . **

**Prontito subiré un nuevo capítulo; esta historia se me hace un poco difícil, quiero escribir tantas cosas, pero algunas veces no es posible por causas muy ajenas a uno mismo… les prometo que pondré toda mi inspiración para que cada capítulo se lo disfruten :3**

**Nos leemos pronto las quiero GRACIAS POR LEER… BEIJOS**

**Merce**


	4. Memorias

**Lo que está expuesto en el siguiente capítulo es de mi imaginación en la gran mayoría, algunas cosas, ciertos detalles son tomados de la religión Budista; lo hago con mucho respeto.**

**La canción recomendada para ambientar el capítulo**

**Within Temptation – Memories**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**MEMORIAS**

**Esme's POV**

Desde el momento de tu concepción se remarca tu destino, ese que no puedes cambiar. Puedes hacer lo que sea con tu futuro, pero el destino ya está marcado.

En el instante en el que un ser es concebido, el alma penetra en el; durante la gestación se van borrando paulatinamente los sucesos vividos en tu vida anterior y en el mundo etéreo.

El alma trasciende, el mundo terrenal es un ciclo del alma; el cómo y el dónde vamos a renacer, viene generalmente determinado por fuerzas Kármicas.

.

.

.

Mi vida en la tierra ya había concluido; lo supe en el momento en que empecé a rememorar absolutamente todas mis vidas anteriores. No fueron una, ni dos, ni siquiera cien o doscientas; fueron infinidad de vidas casi desde el principio de los tiempos. Fue increíble recordar cada cosa, recordar a las personas que pasaron y formaron parte importante de mi paso terrenal: familia, amigos. Y en este viaje por los tiempos nos volvíamos a cruzar de una u otra manera.

Pero el ciclo de vida de mi amado Carlisle, aún no terminaba, y fui condenada a permanecer en la eternidad hasta que él se reuniera conmigo, sin tener noción del tiempo que tuviera que esperar.

Lo conocí alrededor del siglo VII a.C., en un pequeño puerto llamado Esmirna, en Turquía. Yo era una jovencita de catorce años, cuando un hermoso hombre de unos dieciocho años, con cabello dorado y ojos azules hipnóticos, se apareció junto a su padre a la puerta de mi casa. Desde ese momento supe que él era para mí, y él también lo supo. Nuestros padres acordaron casarnos cuando yo cumpliera la edad de dieciséis años, y durante ese tiempo, él se fue con su padre. Pasados dos años, regresó, y la gran boda se llevó a cabo. Al principio era extraño, la etapa de conocimiento fue dura; Muchas veces yo no estaba de acuerdo en cómo él manejaba los negocios que me había heredado papá al morir.

Un día lo escuché discutir con uno de sus empleados, y me enteré de una noticia que me desilusionó por completo. Él era uno de los colonos de Colofón; los usurpadores de los que mi padre siempre me había hablado. Estaban intentando entrar en nuestro pueblo para conquistarlo y alcanzar sus intereses económicos y políticos. Entraban despiadadamente a invadir las casas, violaban a las mujeres y mataban a los niños inocentes; por supuesto a mi casa nunca llegaron así, eso lo hacían con las personas que vivían en el sector más marginado del pueblo. Nuestra casa formó parte de la nueva estrategia: infiltrarse para combatir desde el interior.

Discutíamos fuertemente, lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero era algo que iba en contra de mis principios y mi crianza. Él siempre defendía sus intereses y los de su padre, lo cual chocaba contra mi impotencia de querer defender a mi pueblo de las atrocidades.

Mi tonto corazón lo perdonó ante la promesa de que iba a cambiar, pero nunca lo hizo.

Tuvimos un hijo, al cual cuidé desde que nos abandonó a nuestra suerte durante diez años. Mi bebé de seis años murió de inanición, y casi muero junto con él, no solo de hambre, sino por el sufrimiento de mi perdida. Nadie puede describir lo que es perder a un hijo. La única sirvienta que nos acompañó en ese tiempo, hacía hasta lo imposible para poder salir en busca de alimentos, dividiéndose entre cuidarme y buscar sustento para las dos, en medio de la guerra que se libraba.

Llegó un día hasta mí, con la noticia de que habían conquistado por fin el puerto, y lo habían convertido en ciudad-estado, después de constantes batallas.

No quería ni imaginarme lo que habían hecho para lograrlo. Carlisle cambió totalmente cuando se enteró que nuestro hijo había muerto, si se puede considerar un cambio el ser más distante conmigo. Me culpaba constantemente de la muerte del niño, y mi corazón se quebraba cada vez en más pedazos. Quise morir para ir al lado de mi bebé, cuidarlo y pedirle perdón por no haber hecho lo suficiente por él. Llegué a sentir toda la culpa recaer en mí. Rogué tantas veces como pude a los dioses por una salvación.

Un día llegó un viajero que venía de Oriente, pidió asilo en nuestra casa, las guerras seguían, pero el señor nos inspiró confianza. Una noche durante la cena, habló con nosotros:

—El cuerpo es solo una vasija en la que se le permite al alma tomar forma. El cuerpo es mundano, pero el alma es eterna. Esme, Carlisle —nos miró con serenidad, mientras sostenía una copa de vino entre sus largos dedos—, sus almas están destinadas a estar juntas y fundirse como una sola en la eternidad. Se mira en sus ojos el inmenso amor que se tienen, han cometido muchos errores, tú, Carlisle, tienes errores grandes sobre tu espalda —suspiró, dejando la copa sobre la mesa—.Si quieren estar juntos para siempre, tienen que empezar a limpiar su interior.

No sé qué fue lo que detonó en el interior de él, pero desde ese momento, Carlisle fue un ser más recto. Abandonamos Turquía y nos mudamos a Francia.

Divagué por tantos años —que me parecieron una eternidad—, buscándolo. Pero no lo encontraba. Cuando me enteré del porqué, no tuve reparos en hacer hasta lo imposible por volver junto a él. Reencarné sin ser permitido en el cuerpo de una niña que iba a nacer en el seno de una familia humilde, pero muy trabajadora: los Masen. Aunque durante un tiempo estuve cegada —por así decirlo—, cuando cumplí los catorce años tuve un sueño en el que todo se aclaró.

Nunca me habían dicho —pero cómo me iban a decir, sí había desobedecido las leyes— que cuando un alma cumple su misión, llega una edad en la que se acuerda de todo; solo las almas que aún no cumplen su misión se olvidan de todo en su vida terrenal e incorpórea. Tuve mi castigo, tuve mi cruel castigo por haber desobedecido; fueron 8 años terrenales, dolorosos e insoportables, 96 meses en los que tenía que mostrar fortaleza ante mi hijo, tenía que infundirle valor, pero no me sentía capaz de seguir. Las lágrimas acumuladas diariamente, salían sin reparos por las noches frente a la ventana, gritando en silencio que se acabara esta tortura. Quería seguir adelante por mi hijo, pero no soportaba un momento más sin Carlisle. Lo amé, esperé, sufrí y me sumí en profundos lagos oscuros hasta el día en el que cerré mis ojos y por fin pude sentir mi mano estrecharse con la de él.

**Bella****'s**** POV:**

—Alice, no puedo más —dije, llorando desconsolada en sus brazos.

—Shh, mi niña. Ya pasará, ya pasará _ me consolaba

—Estaba tan hermoso, Ali, tan hermoso. Quise correr cuando lo sentí, correr a sus brazos, deslizarme sobre su piel, sentir sus labios cálidos —lo recordaba con tanta claridad—, pero ahí estaba esa mujer —lo dije con tanta rabia que, un gruñido salió de mi pecho y Alice pegó un brinco antes de volver a abrazarme—. Ahí estaba ella, tan real, tomándolo de la mano. No pude dejar de enfurecerme, no quería que lo tocara. Es mío, Ali, _mío _—lo dije con posesión—. Pero —me entristecí de nuevo y arranqué a llorar—, yo no puedo ni tocarlo.

Alice suspiró profundo, y sin decir nada, siguió pasando la mano por mi espalda.

_Hace cinco años que lo vi por primera vez; bueno, lo encontré nuevamente _—_sí, así era una mejor forma de decirlo_—_. Desde ese momento no pude dejar de buscar cualquier pretexto para verlo. Me posaba sobre la copa de un árbol a contemplar su bello rostro, sus ojos profundos tan azules, su cabello cobrizo era mi perdición, me tentaba cuando salía de su casa. Quería deslizarme en medio de su pelo y besarle la comisura de los labios, el contorno de su cuello, pero no podía, como me había dicho mi padre, debía de esperar el momento oportuno._

_Estaba tan ajeno a lo que me pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo gran conocedor de la verdad._

_Casi no salía de su casa, y yo había escuchado como charlaba con alguien en el interior de ella. Un día salió tomado de la mano de una mujer, me dio celos por como la trataba: le sonreía, y a mí ni siquiera me notaba. Esa mujer era hermosa. Su cabello caramelo, ojos azules, un rostro angelical, pero parecía estar desmejorada. A pesar de su hermosura, se la notaba decaída y pálida. _

_Me enteré que esa mujer era su madre._

_Me preocupé por ella, por él, que debía estar destrozado. Lo miraba muy pensativo, cabizbajo, muy triste. Cuando salía a sus paseos nocturnos alrededor de la casa, quería meterme en su cabeza y alejar de él todas las ideas malas. Meterme en su interior y limpiar todo rastro de dolor que habitara en su alma, pero solo tenía que estar ahí, de simple espectadora. _

_._

_._

_._

Un día me decidí a desobedecer una regla, una de tantas. No podía aceptar estar mucho más sin él. Me adentré en sus sueños y lo guié hasta mi lugar preferido en el bosque; yo lo esperaba ahí. Su suave aroma dulce, embriagante, inundó mis fosas nasales y todo mi cuerpo, cuando el entró de lleno en el prado. El viento —bendito sea— trajo hasta mí su esencia. Aún tenía mis piernas en el lago, que nada podía hacerme, era solo una rica sensación, el sentir cómo el agua rozaba tu piel sin mojarte. Alcé mi cara y lo mire de frente por primera vez en tanto tiempo, él me notaba y al parecer no me recordaba, aunque eso dejó de tener importancia en ese instante, Solo su mirada cautivadora, sus ojos esmeraldas, me infundían paz.

— _¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama? _—_preguntó, acercándose sigilosa y muy confianzudamente tras de mí. Me quedé paralizada: esa voz, ese olor, su presencia… Me volteé con cuidado y lentamente; ahí estaba ese chico hermoso de rostro como los dioses, cabello broncíneo sumamente hermoso, ojos penetrantes y labios perfectos, pero mis principios me decían que no era correcto sucumbir ante sus encantos. _

_Lo miré ceñuda. _

—¿_Quién es usted? _—_pregunté secamente, con mi mentón en alto, como toda una dama, la dama que se suponía que debía ser. Me miró con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos y me sonrió de lado contra esa sonrisa y sus labios enmarcando su hermosa dentadura, no pude hacer nada. Me enamoré perdidamente. _

—_Soy Edward _—_sonrió_—._ Edward Cullen _—_besó el dorso de mi mano._

Recordé ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Sonreí al perderme en su mirada, y cuando me devolvió la sonrisa, fue algo mágico e indescriptible: "siempre sería como la primera vez".

—Por fin —murmuré, soltando todo el aire acumulado durante tanto tiempo. Me puse en pie rápidamente y me acerqué con lentitud. Era increíble el poder que tenía sobre mí, me controlaba con solo respirar. Seguí con cuidado, lo menos que quería ahora era asustarlo o exaltarlo, eso sería un grave error, pero por el contrario, su expresión era de confusión y extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, ¿acaso el viento mal me ha pagado al no hacerte llegar mi mensaje? —dije, cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de él.

—Perdóneme, amada mía —respondió, su voz perfecta —tal y como la recordaba—, arremetió como pétalos en mis oídos. No podía de la ternura y del amor, él siempre tan caballeroso. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente, tantas noches cuando con simples gestos adornaba mi mundo, y pequeños detalles hacían la maravilla.

Este era mi turno de ser cauta, siempre fue amoroso y cuidadoso conmigo.

—No te asustes —hablé suavemente—. Sé que tal vez soy muy egoísta, pero te necesitaba pronto, no pude esperar más —la última frase se escuchó de manera desesperada, casi de manera suplicante y torturada. La había pasado muy mal sin él, cada segundo era como un latigazo, cada minuto una puñalada más contra mi corazón. Sin él, no encontraba paz.

Me mordí el labio, síntoma de mi gran nerviosismo y para contener las gruesas lagrimas que se agolpaban más y más en mis parpados. Agaché mi cabeza y las deje caer libres; la calidez y la frialdad de esas gotas amargas quemaban mi piel. No me di cuenta del momento en el que sus brazos me tomaron entre ellos, su calidez me envolvía y me reconfortaba.

Mi boca empezó a emitir todo lo que sentía, ya sabía yo que cuando lo tuviera en frente, no iba a poder contenerme.

—Te necesitaba tanto —hipé contra su pecho—, necesitaba tanto tu calor —me estreché aún más, levante mi cabeza—, necesito tus besos —dije sin más. Él pareció comprenderlo, porque se acercó lentamente y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos. Al principio nos quedamos estáticos, sintiéndonos, pero después, los músculos solos empezaron a contonearse juntos y sincronizados, nuestras lenguas se volvían a unir y se exploraban, reconociéndose al instante.

No tenía más tiempo, suspiré, y ya no lo sentí cálido y perfecto contra mi cuerpo, solo sentí las mantas de mi cama entre mis piernas.

.

.

.

No me sentí capaz de abrir mis ojos, Alice aún estaba cerca, la podía sentir. Las lágrimas tenían cabida aún entre mis parpados, y corrieron sin ningún impedimento por mis mejillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que vivir con solo recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>BR Ariana Mendoza<strong>

**Gracias mi preciosa por ayudarme. Te amito.**

**Como dije anteriormente, es muy difícil meterse de lleno en el tema que quiero tratar sobre la reencarnación, y sobre las cuestiones de la vida y la muerte, es algo en lo que de cierta manera yo creo. Sin embargo no todo es verdadero.**

**Repito, lo hago con mucho respeto**

**Y bien ahora si :D que les pareció, que opinan; que creen que pasara**

**MIL GRACIAS por leer esta historia, gracias por los revew los amo me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D gracias también a los favoritos y las alertas, anímense a dejarme su opinión es de verdad muy importante**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Intentando Olvidar

**Capítulo 4**

**INTENTANDO OLVIDAR**

«**Nº Del Paciente:** 130990.

**Nombre:** Charlotte Rouge. **Edad:** 27 años.

**Diagnóstico:** amnesia, pérdida total de la memoria debido a la presencia de un tumor maligno en el hipocampo.»

En el hospital Virginia Mason de Seattle, está una chica en estado total de subconsciencia, totalmente perdida en el tiempo.

Charlotte Rouge, viajaba pasada de tragos en el asiento delantero del coche del chico que conoció apenas esa noche. Con medio cuerpo, totalmente salido por la ventana del auto le daba la libertad que tanto añoraba y el viento hacia que su estado de ebriedad aumentara. Pero ¿Que más daba en ese momento? Estaba en el culmen de la felicidad, consiguió en una noche lo que tanto deseó por mucho tiempo. Pero el destino le tenía preparada cosas diferentes, que terminar su noche con el hombre que iba conduciendo el volvo plateado.

El auto iba a una velocidad vertiginosa, lo que lo hizo chocar aparatosamente contra un árbol. Charlotte salió despedida por la ventana a diez metros del lugar del impacto.

Varios meses duro su recuperación. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta y cuando creía que todo había quedado en un mal recuerdo, un fuerte dolor la postro dejándola en coma.

Con lo que los médicos, ni ella misma contaban, es que una maza se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza desde hace algunos años atrás debido a otro grabe accidente; maza que no fue descubierta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y al parecer el impacto que recibió en el nuevo accidente le afectó más de lo que imaginaba.

El tumor se desarrolló muy cerca del hipocampo, en un lugar al que no podían acceder quirúrgicamente sin afectar en mayor medida el Neocórtex (1). Sin embargo, los médicos nada pudieron hacer para que su memoria no se viera afectada, nada podían hacer tampoco contra las consecuencias que pudiera generar el tener esa masa en su cerebro, ni con los comportamientos o reacciones que se pudieran presentar si algún día despertaba.

En su cerebro al parecer ya no hay nada, no hay recuerdos.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

Cinco meses hace que desapareció de mis sueños y cada día que pasaba —Muchas veces me sentía un tonto por contar las horas— y no tenía el privilegio de aspirar el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo, sentía como mi cordura desaparecía. Una única vez lo sentí, una única vez la tuve entre mis brazos pero sentía ese delicado ser como propio y lo supe porque mis manos conocían de memoria el mapa de su cuerpo.

Me encerré aún más en mi estúpida soledad, logrando que hasta Ángela que decía amarme, se alejara. Pero no me importo. Me sumergí completamente en el laberinto que mucho y poco tuvo que ver Bella. Recordar su nombre producía una sensación extraña en lo más hondo de mi pecho, mi interior me recalcaba que era una idiotez creer en sueños, pero mi corazón repiqueteaba diciendo que ella regresaría, que volvería, que mantuviera la esperanza.

Llegó el día en el que me deje guiar por mi estúpida cabeza, me quise olvidar de aquella mujercita que me traía desquiciado.

Viaje hasta un lugar donde estaba seguro nadie me conocía, Seattle —tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba—. Me metí en un bar a disfrutar de los tragos y de las chicas que se contoneaban al son de la música. Sus cuerpos pasaban por delante y destellos del cuerpo de… ella, vinieron a mi mente, no pude evitar comparar. Pero los deseche antes de que pudieran apoderarse por completo de mi mente, esa noche era precisamente hecha para olvidarla.

—Señor, deme un wiski doble —pedí casi en un grito, para que me escuchara sobre el ruido de la música. Unos segundos después ya tenía el vaso lleno frente a mí. Lo lleve a mi boca sintiendo como el líquido amargo se deslizaba con enorme suavidad por mi garganta, quemando el mal sabor de boca que me dejaba su ausencia.

—¿Tratando de olvidar a alguien? —un susurro cerca de mi oído me hizo erizar, tenía el toque perfecto de sensualidad que…—. Creo que así no lo lograras. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, me estremecí y me voltee para enfrentarla. La dueña de aquella voz suave que se parecía tanto a… a la de ella, me sonreía, le sonreí de vuelta sin encontrar palabras para reprochar, alabar o quizá responder lo que me acababa de decir—. Acompáñame —murmuro.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras me tomaba de la mano para conducirme por el camino estrecho entre la gente agolpada en el lugar. Se detuvo en medio de la pista y empezó a mover su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, no pude evitar hacerlo junto a ella. Las luces parecían apuntarnos solo a nosotros, podría jurar que las demás parejas se hicieron a un lado haciendo un círculo y dejándonos en el centro. Y yo, estaba completamente anonadado.

Sus manos inquietas viajaron por mi torso, las mías no demoraron en hacer movimientos y caricias similares por su espalda, que aprovechaban para acercarla un poco más, hasta el punto de tenerla tan cerca que podía sentir el calor abrasador de su cuerpo, al que solo lo cubría un pequeño y ajustado vestido rojo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa cubría sus labios, sonreí. No pude evitar chocar mi frente con la suya y cerrar también los míos. Se sentía muy bien estar así, totalmente pagado a ella, me producía sensaciones embriagantes.

La voltee con suavidad para tener una perfecta vista de su espalda descubierta, cambié su postura junto con la canción que acababa de empezar. Las parejas se iban de la pista, pero unas cuantas, incluidos nosotros, nos quedamos disfrutando las notas y haciéndolas aún más vivas a través de nuestros cuerpos. La apreté contra mi sosteniéndola por su vientre, sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, ronronee por un instante olvidándome de absolutamente todo. Bese su cabello, lo hice a un lado y pase mi nariz por su nuca, suspiré sobre su hombro. Sin despegarse de mí se giró. Sus ojos vivaces chocaron con los míos, el brillo habitante en ellos me cautivó.

Sin pensarlo pegue mis labios a los suyos sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Un rose pequeño y devastador.

—Bella —no pude evitar susurrar su nombre.

Mi corazón o mi mente —ya no se quien actuaba en ese momento— me la trajo presente, me la revivió entera; sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su olor, como su cuerpo pequeño y hermoso se amoldaba tan perfectamente en mis brazos, y la sentí palpitar bajo mis labios y mis manos que seguían por su cuerpo.

—Te hare olvidar de ella —susurró. Las palabras flotaron en el aire.

Se separó un poco sin dejar de movernos con la música, hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Mi nariz que se aventuró por el su cabello aspiro un olor a… a… "ella" tal vez me estaba volviendo loco o un psicótico obsesivo, tal vez… definitivamente estaba desquiciado, alucinando completamente. Pero extrañamente me permití dejarme llevar con esa dulce locura, a la cual me agarre con toda la vida puesto en ello, a la cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, me agarre a mi locura como la única forma de sobrevivir.

Decir que pasaron horas, seria mentir, o tal vez era cierto, pudieron pasar segundos y adoraría esos segundos por la eternidad. Estaba esperando el momento en el que me despertara con las cobijas en el suelo gritando su nombre.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos con el miedo inundando mi pecho y frente a mi estaba una chica de aproximadamente 25 o tal vez 26 años, era realmente bonita, cabello rubio, piel blanca, sus ojos grisáceos me miraban fijamente, la curvatura de su boca estaba alzada en una sonrisa. Pero claramente esta no era mi Bella, me sentía una completa basura, sentía que mi corazón protestaba, sentía que la estaba engañando. Pero inmediatamente mi mente protesto en un rotundo "es un sueño" y contra eso no pude luchar, porque eso era… Bella era un sueño.

—Vamos a mi apartamento —dijo seductoramente. Me estruje el corazón para callarlo.

—Claro preciosa —besé con desenfreno su boca separándome de ella solo por la necesidad de aire. Necesitaba liberarme de esta sensación de sentir el cuerpo que mi mente creó como el de Bella, necesitaba liberar las ganas de acariciar su piel tersa y suave. La tome por la cintura y la saque del lugar, llevándola hasta el estacionamiento. Sin importarme si había alguien mirándonos la arrincone contra el capó del auto besándola con pasión, esperando que así los recuerdos se borraran, esperando que así ella se desmarcara de mi cuerpo.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en salir del lugar, entramos en el carro pero la tenía atrapada a horcajadas de mí en el asiento del piloto, mi boca casi no se podía despegar de la suya y mis labios recorrían su cuello con desesperación, mi cuerpo pedía por mas y los pequeños gritillos de mi corazón se fueron aplacando.

Encendí mi volvo después de que ella se acomodó en su puesto de copiloto, el auto chirrió reaccionando a mi acción de pisar el acelerador a fondo. Siempre había sido precavido al conducir, es más, nunca me excedía de los 60 km/h pero ahora poco me importaba, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, lo único que deseaba es acelerar cada vez más y llegar al apartamento de aquella desconocida, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?— pregunte sobre el ruido de la música estridente que había encendido hace unos instantes la chica.

—Charlotte. Pero eso no importa en este momento— respondió en medio de una sonrisa, se la devolví. Acto seguido sacó la cabeza por la ventana, me sorprendí que hiciera eso, podía ser peligroso, en realidad era muy peligroso.

—Metete al auto— ordené, pero al parecer no me escuchaba o mejor, no estaba dispuesta a obedecerme porque soltó una carcajada— Charlotte, siéntate.

—No seas aguafiestas —contestó aún entre risitas.

—No es por ser aguafiestas, pero es peligroso. Metete al auto —trate de estirar mi mano derecha para sentarla por mi cuenta, mientras con la izquierda mantenía el curso del auto.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó.

—Hazme caso y siéntate de una buena vez, mujer. —Pero mis intentos fueron totalmente inútiles, en mi intento de estirarme otro poco y alcanzarla, perdí el control del carro.

Un crujido ensordecedor irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la noche. Apenas alcance a darme cuenta que nos habíamos estrellado, giré un poco mi cabeza y Charlotte ya no estaba. Todo se volvió borroso y una bruma negra invadió mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Una luz a lo lejos iluminó el camino hasta donde me encontraba, camine por el lugar siguiéndola.

—_Aun no es tiempo _—susurró una voz en mi cabeza, una voz que inmediatamente reconocí.

Apresure mis pasos y la luz se iba haciendo más grande, cuando estuve un poco más cerca una imagen llena de luminosidad estuvo frente a mí, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Estire mi mano y di un paso al frente, realmente quería volver a sentir su suave piel con mis dedos. Pero fue imposible, mi mano atravesó la luz. Solo pude percibir una sensación algo cálida en mi palma.

Cerró los ojos e hice lo mismo con los míos. Imagine que estaba tocando su bello rostro, su pequeña nariz, pasando mis dedos por sus suaves y delicados labios que moría por saborear.

_—Aun no es tiempo amor, debes despertar _—sus labios parecieron zumbar bajo las puntas de mis dedos, aun así la voz la seguía escuchando dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Aun no es tiempo para qué? Y quiero ir contigo. —Respondí, refunfuñando. No quería volverla a tener lejos, ahora que por fin había regresado no quería perderla, no quería despertar. La sensación de vacío estaba fija en mi pecho y corazón.

_—Aun no debes morir, no ha llegado tu hora cariño_ —¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Morir? Pero estaba dormido e iba a despertar después en mi cama con las cobijas en el suelo; aunque, no quería despertar, y si morir era requisito para estar con ella, lo haría.

—Entonces quiero morir, si eso necesito para tenerte, quiero morir, pero no quiero separarme de ti

_—Amor. Lucha, lucha por ti y por mí. Lucha que muy pronto estaré contigo. Espérame._ —Y después de esto, sin decir más, una suave brisa me roso los labios, una brisa cálida y reconfortante que después recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, llenándome de esperanza y amor.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después, pudieron pasar horas o días. Un par de pitidos retumbaban en mis oídos, eran muy molestos, cada _pip_ parecía que de un momento para otro me iba a partir la cabeza en dos. Estaba totalmente desubicado ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué día era?

Leves recuerdos de que había mirado y escuchado a mi ángel, a mi Bella, llenaron mi mente y una alegría infinita lleno a mi corazón. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo había regresado, por fin después de días enteros de abatimiento y ansiedad la había podido ver y sentir, no de la misma forma pero la pude sentir, pude sentir a sus labios rosarme en medio del viento, intacta, perfecta. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi memoria, se hicieron eco por encima del pitido estridente de lo que fuera que estuviera sonando allá afuera, su _espérame _volvió a retumbar en mi corazón. Y claro que la esperaría, pero lo que no entendía ¿esperarla a qué? Tal vez se refería a esperarla en sueños, pero yo no quería tenerla solo en sueños, quería sentirla real. Una esperanza estúpida afloro en mi interior, una esperanza totalmente imposible, una esperanza que me abría la posibilidad de que ella no fuera un simple sueño.

Suspire, y ese suspiro hizo que mi cerebro doliera. Me había olvidado del dolor de mi cabeza, pero nuevamente ahí estaba, el pitido cada vez se hizo más y más fuerte, cerré los ojos más fuerte para tratar de aminorar el dolor pero simplemente era imposible, traté de encontrar mi mano para llevarla al sitio del dolor pero parecía imposible. No sentía mi cuerpo, trate de mover mis dedos pero tampoco los encontraba ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Doctor, creo que está reaccionando.

—¡Vaya! ya era hora. Edward, Edward ¿Me escucha? —no entendía nada ¿Dónde me encontraba? Y ¿de quién era esa voz que me llamaba? Intente abrir mis ojos, me encontré con el rostro preocupado de un joven muy alto, grande y acuerpado, estaba seguro que era unos tantos centímetros más alto que yo, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios —tranquilo, estarás bien, ya lo grabe ha pasado —¿Grabe? No entendía. —Sufrió un accidente, lleva dormido por bastante tiempo, creíamos que no iba a reaccionar. Pero ya está todo bien, tranquilo, se recuperará —En ese momento empecé a recordar, imágenes desastrosas, hierros sueltos, humo, recordé el accidente y…

—Charlotte ¿Charlotte está bien? —No sé de donde saque la voz para hablar, me sentía muy débil. El rostro de quien al parecer era el médico se descompuso —¿Qué pasa? Respóndame —empecé a desesperarme, ¡Dios! Si algo le había pasado no podía perdonármelo. Intente moverme pero no pude, solo mi cabeza podía medio moverla—. ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? —a estas alturas la angustia me tenía al límite.

—Permítame un segundo que lo revise —dijo antes de alejarse de mi lado y tomando algo de su bolsillo mientras removía la sabana que me cubría, en ese momento me di cuenta de la bata que llevaba. El medico con el instrumento en su mano pincho mi pierna hice una mueca de dolor —¿Siente esto? —preguntó, solo asentí. Prosiguió con la otra — ¿Y esto? —asentí. Lo mismo hizo con mis brazos en los cuales sentí perfectamente el pinchazo —lleva bastante tiempo inconsciente, sin moverse, con ejercicios de fisioterapia recuperara nuevamente la movilidad de su cuerpo, no se preocupe. —me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? y dígame de una buena vez que paso con Charlotte —me pude remover un poco de manera inquieta.

—Primero tranquilícese. —dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. Así lo hice aunque no del todo —Bien, lleva aquí cuatro meses —me sorprendí por eso ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Todo parecía tan irreal —Y la señorita Charlotte a pesar de que parecía que su recuperación iba a ser más larga debido al impacto, no fue así. Hace unos días fue dada de alta, pero… —me estaba desesperando —pero al parecer un tumor se estaba formando en su cabeza y el accidente lo empeoró. Ahora esta inconsciente, más claramente en estado vegetal —me quede petrificada, esto pasó a ser de un momento a otro a una pesadilla, no conocía a la chica pero me sentía responsable por lo que le pasara. No pude articular más palabras.

Los días fueron dando paso a los meses, a mí me dieron de alta al mes de haber despertado. Regresé a casa pero cada semana iba a visitar a Charlotte que seguía aun inconsciente, poco a poco me fui enterando de quien era aquella desconocida, precisamente el medico que me atendió llamado Emmet McCarty con quien entable una buena amistad, era el esposo de su hermana, Rosalie Rouge Hale quien me contó que Charlotte tenía 26 años y que dentro de un mes seria su cumpleaños número 27, sonrió con ese recuero cuando me lo contó.

—Ama que le celebren su cumpleaños —dijo —nuestros padres murieron hace ya cuatro años y su reacción fue descontrolada, se dedicó a beber, a drogarse y a participar en actos vandálicos. Una rebelde sin causa —suspiró, su mirada se volvió melancólica—. Pero a pesar de mostrarse en los últimos años como una persona reacia, prepotente y despreocupada ante el mundo, guarda muy en el fondo a una persona tierna y sensible. Edward, la conozco desde siempre, éramos las mejores amigas, nos contábamos todo, nos ayudábamos, nos defendíamos. No sé en qué momento nos perdimos. —se calló abruptamente y no me atreví a seguir preguntando. Me dolía ver a Charlotte en ese estado, una parte de mi me incitaba a protegerla y así lo estaba haciendo.

Era domingo y me levante muy temprano, mi humor no era el mejor desde ya mucho tiempo. El que nuevamente no pudiera soñar a mi hermosa Bella me tenía loco ¿A qué se había referido con que la esperara? Bahh, tontas ideas en mi cabeza, mi propia mente me estaba desquiciando poco a poco.

Me prepare para visitar como cada semana a Charlotte, el trabajo me impedía hacerlo entre semana. Así que viajaba desde Forks a Seattle cada domingo. Y ahí estaba yo, en la blanca y mortecina habitación de hospital que ocupaba desde hace diez meses Charlotte Rouge. Era increíble que tanto tiempo haya pasado y al parecer no había cambio alguno, me daba cuenta como Emmett y Rosalie, quien ahora estaba embarazada, se hundían en el dolor. Según Emmett me conto, Charlotte lo odiaba y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hacerlo sentir menos, pero aun así le dolía la situación y de cómo su amada esposa se entristecía.

Un ruido llamó mi atención tras de mí, regresé mi vista del gran ventanal que daba a un gran jardín. Charlotte se removía confusa en la cama. ¡Dios! No podía ser, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba pasando, las esperanzas que tanto tiempo guardamos estaban rindiendo frutos. Me apresure y presione el pequeño botón rojo que estaba pegado en la pared al lado de la cabecera de la camilla para llamar al médico.

—Tranquila Charlotte —intente con mis manos detener los movimientos que estaba haciendo sobre la camilla, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba moviendo mucho, los cables que la conectaban a los distintos aparatos le estaban haciendo daño —shhh tranquila, todo estará bien, ya pasó, estás bien —no sabía que más decirle para tranquilizarla. Acaricie con ternura su cabeza y su rostro, mientras con la otra mano la detenía con un poco de fuerza, la suficiente para no hacerle daño, contra la camilla, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Abrió los ojos lentamente e hizo conexión con mi mirada, pero algo había cambiado, no estaba seguro de que era, tal vez los tragos de esa noche me hicieron ver mal, pero el brillo de sus ojos era diferente, era… no sabía cómo describirlo. Le sonreí para no asustarla —Ya, ya está, todo está bien, tranquila, aquí estoy. —seguí acariciando su rostro, una sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en sus labios, no pude evitar devolvérsela y maravillarme por ese acto.

—Edward, por fin. Mi amor, por fin estoy aquí.

* * *

><p>1. Controla las emociones y las capacidades cognitivas: memorización, concentración, auto-reflexión, resolución de problemas, habilidad de escoger el comportamiento adecuado. También juega un papel importante en funciones como la percepción sensorial, la generación de órdenes motrices, razonamiento espacial, el pensamiento consciente y el lenguaje.<p> 


	6. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**

"_La palabra bardo __se utiliza corrientemente para designar el estado intermedio entre la muerte y el renacimiento, pero en realidad, los bardos se __suceden__continuamente, tanto en la vida como en la muerte…"_

**Bella's POV**

Esto parecía tan irreal, tan extraño; es decir, sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me metí en esto, había averiguado que hacer y que decir en el momento exacto, por supuesto. Pero cuando lo llevé a cabo, no sabía en dónde estaba.

Por lo que pareció mucho tiempo la oscuridad me atacó, dejándome completamente perdida. Parecía que corría y gritaba sinfín de veces su nombre, buscándolo, tratando que de alguna manera él me sacara de ese inmenso abismo al que sentía había caído. Pero al mismo tiempo no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, puede que sea un espíritu, un alma, pero cuando llegó el momento de quedarme eternamente de esta manera, había empezado poco a poco a acostumbrarme a mi nueva fisionomía.

Aprendí a sentir mis piernas, brazos, las extremidades de mi cuerpo completo, pero ahora parecía que volvía a empezar desde cero, como si me hubiera olvidado por completo donde encontrarme a mí misma, no solo físicamente…, me volví a sentir aire, una especie de viento que se movía por todas partes y a la vez a ninguna.

—Ay, Isabella, no tuviste en cuenta un ligero inconveniente. Pasaste completamente por alto que la dueña de ese cuerpo iba a luchar por él. —Una voz cantarina se escuchó, haciéndose eco por todo el lugar, si es que realmente estaba en algún lugar.

—¿Quién eres? —Mi mente empezaba a hacerse un manojo de confusión, palpitaciones en lo que parecía ser mi cabeza me atormentaban dolorosamente.

—¿Quién soy? —una carcajada retumbó—. Tú, mejor que nadie debería saber quién soy, Isabella —suspiró pesadamente—. Soy Charlotte.

Al principio no sabía de quien se trataba, ni de que me hablaba; traté de buscar en los confines de mi memoria, pero no tuve resultado. Hasta que el reconocimiento me cayó como agua fría.

—Realmente necesito tu cuerpo, tú ibas a morir dentro de poco. Yo solo aceleré las cosas y tome un lugar que tú ya no ibas a necesitar. —Traté de razonar con ella, y era verdad, ya estaba a punto de morir.

Cómo el destino hace sus cosas, no lo sé, o tal vez así debía ser.

Nunca dejé desamparado a Edward, siempre estaba con él, siguiéndolo de cerca, admirándolo como lo había hecho desde siempre, pero ahora se me hacía más difícil, al saber que de alguna manera sabia de mi existencia y él solo me consideraba un sueño. Fue entonces que esa noche salió a ese bar y Charlotte estaba cerca, observándolo en la distancia, desde lejos se notaba la maldad en su espíritu, pero aun así, _el rancio olor de la muerte_ la cubría, como un aura, y eso fue lo único que me importó. Ahí me di cuenta que el plan que había tejido hace tanto por fin daría sus frutos. Estaba esperando encontrar un cuerpo como el de ella, uno joven, uno que pronto quedaría vacío.

Los celos me transformaron al ver como se acercaba, le coqueteaba, bailaba tan cerca de su cuerpo y después se lo llevaba. Por un instante podía jurar que Charlotte me vio, su mirada penetrante traspasándome, en medio de las luces bajas y el montón de gente. Uno de sus ojos se cerró en un guiño antes de hacer una mueca burlona. Pero inmediatamente lo deseché, era imposible que pudiera verme y los celos jugaban papel importante en ese momento.

Edward después de todo era un hombre solitario, pero cómo me hubiera gustado en ese momento tener el poder de leerle la mente y saber que pensaba al verla, si de alguna manera pensaba en mí en ese momento, como yo lo hacía…

Sí, el accidente lo ocasioné yo, no podía soportar verla cerca de él, pero daba igual, ella estaba a punto de morir, era cuestión de tiempo. Y con eso no me quiero justificar, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, y estaba segura que eso tarde o temprano lo iba a pagar con creces. Pero no podía dejar que pasara nada entre ellos, no mientras yo estuviera presente, y no era cosa de irme, porque simplemente no podía, mi lugar estaba ahí, junto a él.

El accidente no fue como yo lo creí, Charlotte estaba reticente a morir y eso no ayudaba.

Cuando la dieron de alta del hospital mis esperanzas flaquearon por un momento, pero algo me decía que pronto sería su fin. No sabía con certeza que era lo que tenía para que la muerte la rondara de esa forma, hasta que días más tarde fue internada nuevamente y ahí me enteré del tumor en su cerebro.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa, pues, si usaba su cuerpo, toda la dolencia física la iba a sufrir yo. Dejé de pensar mucho en eso, ya lo vería en su momento, eso no me era de mucha importancia y no me serían un impedimento cuando el dolor del corazón sobrepasaba límites insoportables.

Edward seguía inconsciente y rogaba porque mi precipitada acción no lo hubiera afectado. Su misión en la vida no había acabado, si lo hacía, el tiempo alejados seria mayor. Aún no era su momento para irse.

—No me importa lo que digas, sé que quieres mi cuerpo para estar con Edward. Pero eso no lo voy a permitir. —Su rabia estaba muy cerca, casi palpitante, y cuando me di cuenta la sentí frente a mí, envuelta en un hálito oscuro, totalmente mortecino.

¿Cómo pudo enterarse de eso? ¿Qué tanto sabia ella de mí?...

La sentí apretar lo que parecía ser mi cuello, me quitaba el aire cada que sus dedos hacían presión, y mi impotencia crecía. Estaba claro que a mí, como espíritu, no me podía matar o, simplemente aniquilarme, eso era imposible, ya estaba, de alguna manera, muerta. Pero eso me llevó a una nueva conclusión: estaba en su cuerpo, lo había logrado, y no me lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, estaba atentando contra ella misma.

Me removí en sus manos, tratando de zafarme, quería gritar pero al parecer la voz tampoco me salía…

—Tranquila, Charlotte —escuché cerca de mi oído, su voz inconfundible.

—¿Ves? Me llama a mí. —Se burló mientras seguía estrangulándome.

Pero un tacto nuevo se cernió sobre mi pecho, deteniéndome contra algún lugar. El calor que desprendía ese toque me llenó de seguridad y fuerza. Intenté moverme y punzadas de dolor me atravesaban, quería gritar, pero el dolor era lo de menos ahora. Quería aferrarme a ese contacto, sabía que él me salvaría—. Shh, tranquila, todo estará bien, ya pasó, estás bien. —Un rose mucho más suave me tocó, intenté inclinarme hacia él y, poco a poco, fui sintiendo como la presión de la mano de Charlotte sobre mi cuello iba minorando, hasta hacerse casi imperceptible, sintiendo como su furia crecía.

—No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí. —Escuché a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Hice a un lado todo lo demás y por un tiempo me dediqué a concentrarme en el rose de unos cálidos dedos sobre mi rostro, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mi cabello…, solo eso me bastó para de a poco volver a sentir no solo mi cuerpo, sino también vida y aire.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome de frente con un lugar blanco, no sabía en dónde me encontraba, me empecé a desesperar y mi vista se movió por todas partes hasta que me encontré a esos hermosos ojos azules, inconfundibles y profundos. Un brillo de alegría los inundó, y cuando me fijé en sus labios, me brindaban una confortable sonrisa.

Así era mi Edward, apostaba que lo hacía para no asustarme, pero ¿cómo me iba a asustar? Si estaba frente al amor de mi existencia. Por fin, me moría por tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y sentía que si me movía un poco más me quebraría por completo.

—Ya, ya está, todo está bien, tranquila, aquí estoy. —Sus dedos, largos y perfectos hacían delicados círculos sobre mi mejilla; sonreí ante la sensación y ante la alegría inmensa que hacia palpitar fuertemente a mi corazón.

—Edward, por fin. Mi amor, por fin estoy aquí —susurré sin pensarlo, mirándolo fijamente. Pude ver el reconocimiento en el fondo de su mirada, pude realmente verlo, él sabía quién era; pero también estaba claro que su humanidad y su falta de práctica espiritual le impedía que comprendiera totalmente lo que su alma le gritaba. La expresión de perplejidad en su rostro fue evidente mientras alejaba su mano.

Suspiré profundo, sintiendo como este nuevo aire llenaba mis pulmones y los hacia arder, le sonreí, ya extrañando el contacto de su piel.

—Voy a llamar al médico —susurró inseguro, caminando hacia atrás mientras me miraba atentamente. Asentí y después lo vi desaparecer por la puerta.

No quería asustarlo, esto me lo tenía que llevar con calma, no sería fácil, pero tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano él me iba a creer cuando le dijera la verdad, o eso esperaba, porque si no era así, mis intentos no habrían servido de nada.

El médico llegó momentos después, pero sin Edward, traté de tranquilizarme, cuando empecé a sentir nuevamente el frio de la ausencia de mi Edward, recordando que ahora que estaba aquí no habría nada ni nadie que me separara de él. Pero que equivocada estaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue la primera pregunta que me hizo el joven médico, era realmente apuesto, cabello negro, ensortijado, era alto, musculoso. Una sonrisa infantil y gigante en su boca hizo que sonriera en respuesta, su aura alegre y armoniosa le daba un aire angelical. Estaba claro que aún tenía la capacidad de percibir como eran las personas, su bondad o por el contrario, el mal que su alma irradiaba, igual que como lo hacía siendo espíritu.

—Bien, aunque la cabeza duele un poco.

—Es normal, pero por ahora no te puedo dar nada hasta que no te revise profundamente. —Simplemente asentí, igual era soportable—. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

—Bella —dije inmediatamente, pero la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro hizo que cayera en cuenta de mi error—. Charlotte, mi nombre es Charlotte —corregí. Era realmente raro tener que llamarme diferente, me daba la sensación de que con solo cambiarme el nombre no era la misma—. ¿En dónde estoy? —Traté de cambiar de tema al ver que me miraba con confusión y preocupación. Aunque sabía parcialmente en donde estaba quería estar segura, estaba confundida, mi memoria estaba llena de nueva información por digerir y de información que estaba segura se me escapaba.

—Estás en el hospital.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—¿Charlotte, que recuerdas de lo que te pasó?

—El accidente, el tumor. —El médico me miró sorprendido.

—¿Y qué más recuerdas? —preguntó mientras tomaba su estetoscopio y me examinaba el pecho.

—A Edward. —Asintió.

Me siguió examinando por un momento más y me hizo varias preguntas de cómo me sentía y en varias ocasiones me preguntó si recordaba otras cosas, pero realmente no tenía más información que dar, no conocía la vida de Charlotte así que era mejor actuar de esa manera.

El médico que según como me dijo se llamaba Emmett, salió por un momento para entrar segundos después con una señora rubia que al parecer estaba embarazada, por el pequeño bulto entre sus caderas. Era realmente bonita, sus ojos de un tono grisáceo profundo, el cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta, pero en sus mirada se notaba el cansancio y la desolación y, al verme, el brillo a ellos regresó.

Me sonrió y no fui capaz de negarle un gesto igual de regreso, corrió a abrazarme y sus lágrimas empapaban la bata que tenía puesta.

—Charlie, Dios, hermanita que bueno que estás despierta. Llevamos tanto tiempo esperando por este momento. —Su efusividad era evidente.

—Disculpa, pero realmente no me acuerdo de ti, lo siento —solté, sin poder encontrar más que decir.

Se separó despacio y me miró con tristeza.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, no importa si no me recuerdas, lo importante es que te mejores, ya veremos el resto luego —murmuró entre lágrimas antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir.

Me sentía muy mal con esa mujer, estaba claro que apreciaba mucho a Charlotte, pero esto se salía completamente de mis manos. Quería reconfortarla y decirle que lo sentía por su pérdida, porque realmente ya la habían perdido, pero eso no estaba bien hacerlo, el único camino que me quedaba era ese, fingir que era Charlotte y que no tenía memoria.

Me hicieron montones de estudios, por horas en las que no vi ni una sola vez mas a Edward, lo extrañaba y ahora menos que nunca lo podía dejar escapar; me estaba desesperando que las cosas tenían que ir tan lentas, pero no tenia de otra.

Terminaron de revisarme y me regresaron a la habitación en la que desperté. Me encontraron, aparentemente, bien, aunque para dar por sentado un diagnóstico estaban esperando los resultados de los exámenes cerebrales.

Los dolores de cabeza y las palpitaciones estaban siendo constantes y, en cierta medida, fuertes. Pero no quise decir nada, temía que si decía algo mi estadía en ese lugar se alagara y quería salir inmediatamente para reunirme con Edward. Igual los estaba soportando, no le di demasiada importancia, suponía que eran debido al estrés al que estaba siendo sometido mi nuevo cuerpo, además del cansancio mental, pero llegó un momento en el que se fue volviendo insoportable.

No pude evitar arquear mi pecho y gritar del dolor, sentía una presión inmensa, como si la cabeza se me fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Las enfermeras que estaban cerca se veían borrosas mientras, desesperadas, corrían por todos lados tratando de detener las convulsiones y las arcadas que se me estaban produciendo.

El temor llenó a mi pecho, no sabía que estaba pasando, traté de tranquilizarme y respirar aunque sentía que el aire se me escapaba a cada minuto.

—Edward —murmuré con fuerza en medio de los fuertes pitidos tras mi oído. Inmediatamente una mano muy conocida tomó la mía, sonreí con dificultad, intentando abrir los ojos para verlo pero se me hacía tan difícil. Al fin lo logré, su rostro totalmente desconcertado, sus ojos me veían con tristeza, pánico y algo más que no alcancé a descifrar.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto, añoraba que esto no estuviera sucediendo, el dolor era tan fuerte que por un momento quería morir, pero después lo recordé y supe que todo era por él. Me recriminé por tomármelo todo a la ligera, pero no había vuelta atrás. Quería gritarle que me esperara, pero no encontraba más mi voz. Esto no se estaba poniendo para nada fácil.

—_Edward._ —Fue mi último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

Edward's POV

La reacción de Charlotte me había dejado completamente anonadado, aunque estaba claro que se acordaba de mí, era extraña la familiaridad con la que me habló, no como si solo me recordara de esa noche.

Lo sentí…, sentí cosas extrañas cuando pronuncio esas pocas palabras y, más, cuando sus ojos me miraban de esa manera tan íntima, como si me conociera desde siempre. Parecía otra persona, y lo más raro es que se me hacía bastante familiar, pero realmente no lograba entender el porqué.

No fui capaz de entrar nuevamente a su habitación.

—Rose, si quieres entrar es mejor que te advierta antes. —Emmett tomó las manos de ella y las acarició con ternura mientras le hablaba—. Ella no me reconoció, y es posible que no lo haga contigo, dice que lo único que recuerda es el accidente y el tumor, que no entiendo cómo pudo saberlo si se lo descubrimos demasiado tarde. A menos que ella no haya dicho nada y ya lo haya sabido de antes, pero eso es algo que después solucionaremos. Además dice recordar a Edward, tengo la teoría de que recuerda desde que lo conoció, supongo que los recuerdos anteriores irán volviendo, pero no estoy seguro de eso. —Rose asintió mientras respiraba profundo y se ponía en pie.

Entró por un momento y cuando salió su devastación era inmensa, me contó que no la había reconocido y Emmett, aunque no quería dejarla en ese estado, la dejó a mi cuidado, tenía que seguir revisando a Charlotte.

Estuve, desde lejos, pendiente todo el tiempo de lo que le hacían mientras acompañaba a Rose, fui por un café para mí y un té para ella. Y cuando regresé me di cuenta que Emmett y varias enfermeras entraban apuradas al cuarto de Charlotte, de donde salían gritos de lamento.

Un vacío en mi pecho, vacío de pérdida me consumía. Dejé de pensar en todo y, botando las bebidas que tenía en la mano, me apresuré a entrar al cuarto repleto de gente. Rose estaba en una esquina, totalmente espantada ante la escena, una de las enfermeras la empujó gentilmente y la sacó del lugar, mientras los demás intentaban estabilizar y mantener quieta a Charlotte, quién estaba convulsionando de manera impresionante.

—Edward. —Se escuchó en medio de sus quejidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui a su lado; aunque me dijeran que no debía acercarme, lo hice, sentía la necesidad de estar en ese momento ahí. Tomé con fuerza su mano y poco después, no sin dificultad, pude ver como abría los ojos y los clavaba en los míos, su mirada llena de tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna, su mirada que parecía querer revelarme los más recónditos secretos del universo, que al mismo tiempo, en ese universo solo existíamos ella y yo.

Me apretó con fuerza la mano y me sonrió con calidez, antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente y poco después paró de moverse.

—Al parecer los medicamentos surtieron efecto. Está estable ahora, doctor —susurró alguien.

—Controlen cada medicamento que le suministren, pregúntenme antes de darle cualquier cosa. Voy a revisar sus radiografías —ordenó Emmett mientras yo seguía paralizado a su lado, mirando fijamente a su rostro pálido, ojos cerrados, con unas ojeras impresionantes bajo ellos, y labios resecos—. Es mejor que salgas, Edward. —Emmett me tomó por los hombros y solo asentí, sintiéndome mareado y débil. Acaricié con delicadeza una última vez su rostro.

—Lucha —le dije en un susurro bajo, solo para que ella me escuchara, si es que lo hacía, y finalmente me dejé guiar hacia afuera.

Me senté a un lado de donde Rosalie, la abracé con fuerza tratando de reconfortarla. Emmett apareció tiempo después y me pidió que la llevara a casa, ella necesitaba descansar, por el bien de ella y de su hijo en camino. Se mostró necia al principio pero después accedió. Cuando hubimos llegado hice que se recostara en su cama mientras le preparaba un té.

Durmió, aunque no tranquilamente, hasta que en la noche Emmett llegó, su rostro se mostraba descompuesto.

—El tumor ha crecido considerablemente. Necesitamos que se lo extirpen, si no se lo hacen creo que las consecuencias serían peores —dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en la sala y se agarraba el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo?

—Edward, necesitamos a un buen neurólogo, uno que esté dispuesto a hacer una operación tan complicada. Y aparte, aquí no tenemos los medios necesarios para hacerle ese tipo de operación.

—Entonces nos vamos a buscar a un médico, Emmett, pero mi hermana tiene que recuperarse —dijo Rosalie, quien había estado escuchando sin habernos dado cuenta.

Emmett solo asintió y se puso en pie para ir a abrazar a su esposa.

Me despedí poco después, realmente me estaba sintiendo enfermo con toda esa situación, y no dejaba de sentirme culpable por, de alguna forma, haber sido el responsable de que ella esté en ese estado.

Los días pasaron y Charlotte seguía sin reaccionar, habíamos vuelto en cuestión de horas a un punto bastante atrás.

Emmett se contactó con médicos en Europa y consiguieron en una clínica de Inglaterra a un neurocirujano que aceptó intervenirla.

El viaje se programó para el día siguiente del médico haber aceptado la cirugía, lamentablemente tenían que llevarla allá y tenían que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un enemigo.

Estuve hasta el último momento con ellos, reiterándoles apoyo emocional y económico si lo necesitaban. Nos despedimos y me prometieron mantenerme informado de todo lo que pasara. Emmett había pedido vacaciones para viajar con Rose y Charlotte, pues no podía dejar sola a su esposa en esto. Partieron a Italia sin fecha de regreso.

Una semana pasó y fue cuando recibí una llamada de Emmett en la que me informó que la operación, al parecer, fue un éxito. Pero Charlotte aún no despertaba y tenían que esperar a que estuviera consiente para saber qué consecuencias había sufrido al intervenirla de esa manera.

Me tranquilicé con esa noticia, realmente quería que se recuperara, quería volver a ver esos ojos y descubrir que era lo que quería decirme, se me había vuelto una obsesión en los últimos días.

Soñé con Bella una vez más, un sueño demasiado extraño, no la podía ver pero la escuchaba, escuchaba sus lamentos en medio de los cuales rogaba que no la olvide, y me desperté en el mismo momento en que su voz sonó como un susurro a mi oído.

—_Espérame._

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este capítulo. Pido enormes disculpas por la inmensa demora, como había dicho, no me di abasto con varios fics en proceso, creí que iba a lograrlo, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se quiere. Así que ya terminada mi otra historia, seguiré con esta, será mi prioridad e intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda y la inspiración me acompañe :D<strong>

**Gracias infinitas, de antemano, a quien continúe acompañándome en esta locura que empezó hace un año. Lo hago para ustedes y espero no decepcionarlas.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
